second chances
by jellybean1990
Summary: from new friendships and new lovers to heated moments. please read and review XXXXXXXXXXX  rated m for later chapters
1. new beginings

Hermione walked through the new rebuilt castle for her final year at Hogwarts, her and the rest of the year was invited back to do their 7th year over again. Over the summer she had gone on some dates with Ron and it didn't work out. They were better off friends. After they decided to go back to friends the trio spent time with Draco, blaise and pansy and found out that they were not as bad as they were when ' you know who' was around and without the influence of his dad, he was quite nice. He had told them that his mother was threated and that is why he went along with it and he said that under the truth potion. Hermione was named head girl and Draco was head boy. Professor McGonagall was taking them to the heads dorm after the sorting ceremony. They came to a portrait of lovers the male siting on a chair and the female on his lap.

"Miss granger and Mr malfoy the password is tiger-lily " then nodded and she left.

They walked up to the portrait and the man spoke "what do you want"

They were taken back then the lady spoke "don't mind him, I'm Ana and this is Dmitry, password"

"tiger-lily" she smile at the portrait opened. The duo walked through the door. The common room was the size of a classroom and was painted cream. It had a large book shelf in the corner, it had a small kitchenette of to the side large brown sofa and two brown chairs near a beautiful fire place.

" it beautiful" Hermione said as she ran up the stairs to see her room and Draco slowly followed. Hermione opened the room with her name on. Like the common room it was painted cream and had cherry wood furnishing with gold inlay. Draco stood in her door way.

"have you looked at your room yet Draco" he shook his head, oh how he loved the way she said his first name. Hermione smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his door and opened. Draco room was similar to Hermione's but had silver inlay were hers was gold. Hermione relised that she was still holding his hand and blushed.

"ok I will see you in the morning Draco" she let go of his hand and moved to the door "goodnight Draco"

"goodnight 'mione" yes Draco had a feeling this year was going to be good.


	2. making plans

Three weeks after they had arrived back at Hogwarts and Hermione and Draco are in their common room working on the Halloween ball. They hand choosing everything but food and theme.

"So the food shall we have a sit down dinner or a buffet" Hermione asked from the kitchen she was fixing a sandwich for her and Draco.

"Well I like the idea of a sit down meal but it seems to restricted" Hermione walked back in and gave Draco his sandwich.

"So buffet it is. Now all we have to do is the theme how about animals," Draco gave her a funny look "what I mean is not an animal suit but our own interoperation on and animal."

"Sounds good. Hermione?" he said putting down his plate then hers and took her hands in hers, Hermione started blushing.

"Y-yes Draco"

"Would you do me the honour of going on a date with me this weekend?"

Hermione launched herself at Draco and hugged him and whispered "yes" Hermione let go of him and sat back. Draco smiled and held onto hand.

The weekend came around and Hermione woke up early and dressed in skinny jean, brown fur boots and a brown off the shoulder jumper. She applied a small amount of makeup and put her hair into a messy bun then grabbed a beaded cowboy style bag and walked to the common room. Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs dressed in jeans shoes and a green jumper. He held a single red rose in his hands. Draco handed it to her and she raises it up to her nose and sniffed it.

"It's beautiful, thank you" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. They arrived in hogsmeade they went to a book shop, then to honeydukes then they went to the three broomsticks. They sat at the back in a round booth Hermione took a hold of his hand and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I'm having a lovely time Draco" he smiled and brought their hands up to his lips and kissed each finger and then the back of her hand.

"as am I 'mione I've been wanting to ask you out since 3rd year when you punched me" Hermione giggled " you punched some sense in to me but I couldn't act on it until harry killed 'you know who' and then I saw you with weasley, I thought I lost my chance" Draco and Hermione moved closer as he talked until their lips were just touching when

BANG


	3. oh no

Hermione and Draco turned to see a very red and angry Ron who was covered in pie. He walked over to the duo with an laughing Harry and Ginny behind him.

"'mione can you do a cleaning spell, I can't reach my wand and those idiots won't help"

"of course" Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell. After he was clean he sat down next to Draco because harry and Ginny had already sitting next to Hermione. They were oblivious to the two holding hands.

"so 'mione what have you been doing all day we haven't seen you until now?" Hermione lifted her hand that was joined with Draco's and rested it on the table. Ron, Ginny, and Harry looked at the hands "or a better question is why you are holding Malfoy's hand?" harry said as Ron went a little red.

"well Draco and I are on a date and we are having a lovely time" Hermione said a hers and Draco's food and drinks turned up. Ron stood up and walked out without a good bye. Harry and Hermione looked at each other

"what was that about?"

"I honestly don't know, gin should we go after him?" Ginny shook her head.

"He's just annoyed, he will be fine" Draco had finally found his voice

"Why is he annoyed?" Ginny smiled at his worry his voice

"He doesn't like being left out, he was the odd one out here, I have harry and you have 'mione" he nodded his head. After they ate they all walked back to the castle, they said good bye and went their separate ways. Hermione and Draco are now in their common room sitting on the sofa, Hermione snuggled into Draco's side.

"do you know 'mione we never finish something at the pub" Draco smirked.

"What do mean?" Hermione said in an innocent voice knowing what he meant. Sitting up and hovered her face over Draco's so their lips were again only centimetres apart. Draco didn't say anything just pulled her down and crushed her lips to his. Their bodies meshed together, Hermione tried to get closer to him, they pulled way to catch a breathe and they rested their foreheads on each other's.

"wow, that has got to be the best kiss I have ever had 'mione" Hermione smiled and blushed. Then she went bold and straddled his and started kissing him again. Draco's hands went from her neck down her back and rested on her bum. Hermione moaned at contact, Draco took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair. They broke away again. Hermione could feel that he was hard.


	4. shocked

"Draco could you wait a little while until we do that now is not the best time" Draco nodded but his face read sad, he wasn't going to push her into anything and it was only their first date. Hermione watched as his face changed.

"I didn't want to tell you this but you looked so sad, please don't run away after I tell you this" Draco looked worried "I'm on my period. I want to but I can't"

Relief washed over Draco "I'm not going to force you 'mione but can I ask you something?"

Hermione smiled then nodded "will you be my girlfri" he didn't finish because she kissed him with as much passion she could muster. After a heated make out session they fell asleep on the sofa in each other arms. The next day they awoke got dressed and headed to the great hall. Draco gave her a quick peck on the lips then went over to his table. Some people looked shocked others were happy. Hermione sat down at the table next to Ginny.

"morning guys how are you today?" she said in a happy soft voice.

"were good aren't we?" Ginny said and the Harry nodded.

"what was that?" Ron spat.

"I was kissing my boyfriend Ronald" everyone new that she was getting mad and that was not a good thing.

"b-boyfriend HOW CAN YOU BE WITH THAT AND NOT ME?" everyone stopped and looked at him and his group.

"we broke up because both were better off as friends we both decided"

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE?"

Ginny couldn't take it any more "RONALD WEASLEY SIT DOWN NOW, YOU ONLY WANT WHAT YOU CAN NOT HAVE YOU WERE LIKE THIS WHEN SHE WENT TO THE YULE BALL WITH KRUM SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP"

Ron flinched and slowly sat down Ginny sounded just like their mum. The rest of breakfast was quiet. When they were finished, Draco came over as Hermione stood up and grabbed her hand and along with Ginny, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Neville and Ron went to the head common room they were going to go to the lake but it started raining. Hermione moved the sofa and conjured up lots of cushions and some fire whiskey and butter beers. They all sat in a circle, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Luna, Neville, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

Pansy smiled "who wants to play truth or dare?"


	5. games

Everyone nodded. Pansy smiled again.

"ok I'm going to start, Hermione truth or dare?"

"truth"

"ok what's the sexiest thing you own?" Hermione blushed

"mmm I think it might be my emerald green and black corset" Hermione covered her face with her hands, Draco lend in and whispered "I really want to see that"

Hermione hit him playfully then turned to Ginny "Ginny truth or dare?"

"I'm not a wimp dare"

Hermione smirked "I dare you to change in to the outfit we bought at Ann summers" Ginny eyes went wide then got out her wand and changed her jeans and top into a white nurses outfit that just came to under her bum.

"Ginny WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BUYING THAT STUFF, WHY DO YOU NEED IT ANYWAY?" Ginny looked at harry and he blush,

"HARRY IM GOING TO KILL YOU" by this point Hermione looked at him and Ron sat back down. Ginny turned to Ron.

"Ron truth or dare?" Ron couldn't look at Ginny but said "dare."

"ok" Draco crawled over and whispered in her ear and Ginny " I dare you to where slytherin colours monday to all your classes"

"fine, Blaise truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to put on one of Pansy bra" Blaise laughed and did it then carried on , Luna was dared to give Neville a lap dance and found out that she would like to do role play games (which made Neville blushed), Hermione was dared to wear her green and black corset, harry had to do the cha cha slide and found out that he slipped some sleeping potion into Hermione's tea at about 9 to stop her from studying some times, found out that Ginny had quite a lot of sexy outfits, (half away through Luna and Neville had to leave for their date). Blaise was dared to take a shot out of Pansy belly button, and Draco has a birth mark on his pelvic of a crown and was dared to do a belly button shot off of Hermione. Hermione giggled as she sat up.

"shall we play 'I never'" everyone agreed and once again Hermione conjured up a bottle of fire whiskey each. Hermione stared

"I have never done a belly button shot" Blaise, Draco and Harry took a swing. Ron was lived "HARRY THAT I MY BABY SISTER"

Ginny moved and sat on Harry lap (still in the nurses outfit) "Ron shut up and sit down, now my turn I never snuck out" everyone drank

Blaise smiled "I've never role played during sex" Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy drank. Ron was getting redder and redder.

Harrys turn "I've never had sex in a pool" Blaise and Pansy drank.

Pansy turn "I've never had sex in a public place" Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy drank.

The game went on until they feel a sleep.


	6. getting ready for the ball

It was the Halloween ball tonight and everyone getting ready. Hermione and Draco still have yet had sex because every time they are about to some on shows up or Hermione is on her period or the other is sick/ill, they can't seem to catch a break. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Pansy were in Hermione room,

Pansy was going as a panther, she wore a tight black satin dress with, her hair was pulled into a tight bun and the mask was satin. (see outfit on my profile)

Ginny was going as a swan, she wore a white chiffon dress, her hair was pulled into a braided bun and white feathered mask. (see outfit on my profile)

Luna was going as a rabbit, she wore a grey satin dress her hair in a lose bun and her mask was grey and laced. (see outfit on my profile)

Hermione was going as a snake she wore an emerald green satin dress; her hair was in a lose bun and her mask was black lace and satin. (see outfit on my profile)

Once they were ready they the girl headed to the common room to see the boys, Blaise was dressed in white dress robes and a satin mask he was going as a white lion, Harry work a black tux with a stag mask, Neville was dressed in black dress robes he charmed green and brown with a green mask Neville was going as a toad, Ron was dressed in some light brown dress robes and he was going as a lion and Draco wore black and emerald green dress robes with a scaled green mask he was going as a dragon.

Luna came down the stairs first all the boys were in awe she went straight over to Neville and gave him a sweet kiss, then Pansy came down and Blaise's eyes had a lustful look as he watch her walked towards him and gave him a French kiss, Ginny came down and Harry's jaw dropped and Ron went redder than his hair and just as he went to shout at Ginny she pulled out her wand and sent him a silencing spell, finally Hermione came down the stairs all of the boys looked with shocked and jaw dropped faces, the girls laughed Hermione walked over to Draco and gave him a passionate kiss. Draco then looked at the clock.

"it's time to make an appearance" Draco said offering his arm to Hermione they all made their way to the great hall.


	7. halloween ball

As they arrived everyone looked at them as they made their way to and empty table of 8. Ron felt very left out and just sat there sulking. A speech was made and then the music started Harry was dragged up to the dance floor by Ginny, Luna and Neville walked to the dance floor hand-in-hand, Pansy got up and walked to the floor and Blaise followed her. Draco held out his hand to Hermione which she took and Draco twirled her on to the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor Draco pulled Hermione to him so that they were inches apart (the song love story by Taylor swift was playing).Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight baby" then he lowered his head and kissed behind her ear. She giggled as he trailed kisses from her ear along her jaw line up to her ear.

"Draco calm down wait until we get back to the common room" Hermione whispered so only he could hear. Draco raised his head and looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Why wait we can go now" Hermione shook her head and Draco frowned

"If we go now everyone will come looking for use but if we wait they won't"

Draco admitted defeat, after 5 more songs they went to get something to eat. Once they got their food they went back to their table to see everyone had the same idea. Draco put the two plates on the table then pulled out Hermione's chair and scooted it a little closer to his as she sat down. Once Draco sat down Hermione using the cover of the long table clothes ran her leg up and down his leg in a seductive way. Draco tried to ignore her but it was becoming impossible so he picked her up by her waist and sat her on his lap and kissed her hard on the mouth. After about 5 minutes they pulled away, Hermione tried to get off his lap but Draco wouldn't allow it he simply fed her some chocolate covered marshmallows as she ate it she sucked on his fingers. Then she fed him and he did the same to her. 5 more hours of dancing, kissing, snogging and the ball had finished.


	8. first time

The group was leaving the grand hall.

"that was brilliant you two sure know how to throw a party" Pansy said jumping on Blaise back.

"yeah it was fun I hope all the balls and parties are this fun" came from a sleepy Ginny who was being carried in Harry's arm. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"I think I need to get Ginny to a bed" everyone but Ron snicker "not what I meant guys" Ron and harry went in the direction of their dorms and Neville walk Luna to her dorm, and Blaise ran with pansy on his back to his dorm. 10 minutes later Draco and Hermione arrived at the portrait Ana was still sitting on Dmitry lap but she was bouncing up and down moaning. Hermione went bright red and put a concealment charm over the alcove. Draco was in no mood he wanted to be having sex with Hermione right now.

"tiger-lily" Ana looked up as she climaxed after she said sorry and opened the door. As soon as the couple were in the door Hermione was pushed to the wall with her hands above her head and attacked her with kisses. Draco realised her hands and ran his hands down her back until he found her zipper. Hermione pushed him away smirked then ran up the stairs. Draco was a little dazed but once he regained himself he ran after her. Draco open her room and she wasn't there so he check the bathroom nope then he smirked 'that little minx' he thought. He opened his door and walked in.

Hermione waited behind the door in only her green and black corset matching thong and her mask. When Draco closed the door Hermione jumped on him, wrapping her legs silky legs around his waist, arms around his neck and lips to his. Draco hands automatically went to her thighs as he backed towards the bed. When his knee's hit the bed he un-wrapped her legs so she wouldn't get hurt as he fell onto the bed. The kisses started to heat up and Draco as much as he love the corset it was getting in the way so he took out his wand and muttered a spell and both of their clothes disappeared. Hermione moaned at this new skin to skin feeling. Draco rolled over so that he was above her

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as he lines himself with her.

"Yes Draco I need you in side of me NOW!" with that he slowly slid himself in. Hermione whimpered in pain and Draco stopped allowing her to get use to him.

"Draco you can move now?" Draco started moving slowly but Hermione wanted more

"faster Draco faster I need you to make me cum, make me cum" Draco did not need to be told twice and started pumping in to her until the climaxed and he clasped on top of her. Draco pulled out and muttered an anti-pregnancy spell then laid down next to her.

"I love you Draco"

"I love you to Hermione always" and with that the fell asleep.


	9. morning after

Hermione woke early the next day with her on top of Draco with his arms protectively around her. She smiled and snuggled into his neck. Hermione started kissing up and down his neck then she kissed down his chest, Draco moan in his sleep but didn't wake up so she continued down his chest until she got to his manhood and took him in her mouth. Draco stirred and opened his to her Hermione head bobbing up and down. A couple minutes later he climaxed in her mouth. Hermione sat up wiped her mouth and smiled at him. Draco displayed an face of relaxation and pulled her down for a kiss when they pulled away Draco said

" what a way to wake up" Hermione giggled as she got up from the bed and walked naked out of his room in to hers and grabbed her cream top black skinny jeans and brown boots, then walked back into Draco's room to see his bare ass walk into the bath room. Hermione placed her stuff on the desk and followed him into the bathroom when she heard water run. She could see his outline behind the curtain and quietly snuck into the shower with him. Very carefully she reached round and grabbed his manhood. Draco groaned and turned around picking her up and quickly thrusting in to her hard.

"Oh my god. Draco oh" Draco laughed

"And you are my goddess" Draco trusted into her over and over again until the both came. After the washed and dressed then sat in the common room and were making out until a knock at the door. Draco groan in a bad way and Hermione got up to see who it was. Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise and Ron came through and sat down Ron on one of the single chairs, Blaise sat down on the other one with Pansy on his lap, Harry sat the other end of the sofa that Draco occupied and Ginny went over and sat on his lap and Draco turn to so that he was sitting side way on the sofa and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

Ginny giggled and Ron said with a blush " mione your portrait was acting odd this morning"

"were they at it again?" Hermione asked and everyone nodded. Hermione sighed "I will need to talk to Professor McGonagall and ask for a clocking spell to be put up"

Ron looked at her as if she had gone mad "and you are ok that your portrait are having sex?"

Hermione shrugged "they are lovers and as long as the other student don't see I don't see a problem" she said righting a not to McGonagall to charm on right away.

Ron looked at Hermione then at Draco the looked even more cosy than the other times he has been here. Ginny smiled and then squealed which surprised everyone. "I can't wait until Christmas" and everyone laughed.


	10. meet the parents

Christmas was in a couple of days, Hermione at her house with her parents, she was getting ready to go to 12 grimauld place , her mother got a phone call telling her that her mother and father had to go to Greece to be with a dying family member. So Hermione was going to Harry's place. Her and parent gave present early. Hermione got her mum a mum charm for her charm bracelet and she got her dad custom made cufflinks, and Hermione got an oval locket with Hermione engraved in it and little emeralds, a camera and scrap book and snowflake pendant which she put on with her locket. Hermione flooed over to Harry's and was met with something she really didn't want to see which Ginny was laying on the sofa with Harry pounding in to her.

"SHIT" Ginny's eyes snapped open and harry head snapped in her direction.

"I'm going to put my stuff in the room I usually stay in" then Hermione walked up the stairs, once she got there she sent Draco an owl asking if he wanted to come around. An hour later she went down stairs when she hears the floo go. She walked in to the kitchen to see Draco come through. Hermione ran up to him, jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck and showed him how much she missed him in that kiss. Unnoticed to Hermione was Draco's Narcissa mother sitting at the table with Ginny and Harry. When it got a little to heated Narcissa said

"Well Draco-bear are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Hermione froze and quickly jumped down from Draco but he wouldn't let her move from in front of him because he had a little no a big problem. Hermione went to say something when the doorbell went. (Since the war finished and the deatheater were gone harry took the charms off the house). Harry answers the door to find Hermione's parents standing there. Harry bought them to the kitchen where Draco and Hermione was sitting next to Narcissa, Hermione was sitting with her back to Draco and Draco arm as over the back of her chair his right hand holding her right hand and his left holding her left. Hermione was talking to her about how to work out a mobile phone she had gotten the other day. Hermione turned to see her parents.

"mum, daddy what are you doing here aren't to going to Greece?"

"yes jelly-bean we got delayed by 5 hours and we are 10 minutes from the airport, now tell be who is this boy that is all over you" Hermione's dad said through his teeth. Hermione stood up and led Draco and Narcissa over to her parents.

"daddy, mum this is my boyfriend Draco and his mother Narcissa malfoy, Narcissa and Draco these are my parents Robert and Jean Granger" Jean and Narcissa kissed each other's cheeks and Robert just stood there.

"is it not the malfoy family home that you were tortured and isn't Draco the boy who was horrible to you all these years, was it not?" Draco hung his head in shame then raised his head when Hermione interlaced her hands with his.

"yes Mr granger that was at our family home and I'm so sorry that my aunt did that to Hermione I did try to stop her but that is no excuse, if she would allow me to I would spend my life trying to make it up to her. My mother was threated and to protect her was to go along with what I was told to do. If I could go back I would find a way to stop her from getting hurt. She is my life and I love her"

All the parents were taking back by his speech. Hermione along with her mum, Narcissa and Ginny were in tears. Roberts eyes soften he could see in Draco's eyes that he meant every word. Then he realised something

"What did you mean 'if she would allow me to I would spend my life trying to make it up to her'?"

"Well intend to marry her" with that he knelt down on one knee and pulled a beautiful platinum ring with a large emeralds and diamonds on and had my angel engraved . "I love you and I will always love you I don't want to let you go, so Hermione Jean granger will you marry me?"

Hermione lunged herself at Draco and kissed him hard on the mouth as he fell backwards. Once they broke from the kiss Draco smiled up at her "I take that as a yes then?"

Hermione giggled and nodded her head. Draco sat up and with Hermione straddling him (from the fall) he slid the ring onto her finger. After they all talked her parents headed for their flight. Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, Harry and Ginny went to the borrow to pick up some clothes for Ginny and to tell everyone.


	11. christmas eve

The next day was Christmas Eve and Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap with her snuggy, both her and Draco's arms were through it with them holding hands, in Harry's living room with harry and Ginny they were talking about the proposal, when Ginny asked.

"Did you plan on doing it then?"

"no I wasn't going to yet because I didn't know how she would reacted but I felt it was the right time" he said, hermoine snuggled further into him.

"so when are you going to have the wedding?"

"well I was thinking a year from yesterday?" Draco said to Hermione.

"I love it, you softy" Hermione said and kissed him. Harry laughed remembering something.

"yes Draco-bear" Draco gave harry the death stare which only made him laugh more. 2minustes later the floo open and Ron came through and sat down next to harry and Ginny. Everyone looked at him.

"Are you ok mate" harry said, Ron sighed then nodded. Ginny looked at him then turn her attention to Hermione.

"Ok so who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Ron looked up,

"Well would you like to be my maid of honour?," Ginny nodded so Hermione continued " ok I'm going to ask Luna and Pansy, and I want my nieces to be my flower girl" everyone looked at her confused.

"I thought you were an only child?" Ron said.

"Yes and no derrick is my adopted brother but my brother none the less"

The rest of the day until 6 o'clock about the wedding, until Draco said that his mother was waiting for him and Hermione for tea, so they got up and flooed over to the manor. When they arrived Draco lead Hermione to the sitting room.

"Mother" Narcissa stood up and greeted them both and lead them to the dining room.

"so have you two thought about when you want the wedding and how you want the wedding?" Hermione nodded and said

"well we would like it a year from yesterday Draco thought of it, I would want Ginny as my maid of honour , Luna and pansy as my brides maids and my two nieces Annabelle and Isabelle as my flower girls, we have chose a colour theme we were thinking well white green and red, not just because of our houses or the season but because I would like my flowers to be red roses with gypsophila and leaf's. Other than that I don't know at the moment"

"that sounds lovely and don't worry we have a year to plan so not to worry, I guessing it's going to have to be muggle wedding because of your nieces and family?"

"no my brother got married to ivy who is a witch from America, my parent of course know but other than that most of my family is in Greece apart from my granddad who knows as well."

"so we can have a wizarding wedding?" Draco asked Hermione nodded.

"Hermione would you like to stay with Draco and I tonight?"

"I would love to and molly asked me to double check if it is still ok for them to come around for Christmas lunch?"

"of course we have enough and I wouldn't of invited them if I was not sure" she said with a smile to her lips. After tea finished Hermione and Draco flooed to the borrow then went to pick up my stuff from Harry. Hermione grab her bag that she had charmed and put her clothes in and Draco's present's along with Harry's, Ginny's and the rest of the weasley. They both said good bye to harry and Ginny who were going to floo to the borrow after they had left.


	12. Christmas day

Hermione woke curled into Draco's body, Hermione debated to wake him up like she normal would but it felt wrong in his mother's house, so she laid kisses on to his lips, face, neck until he woke up.

"Morning baby" he mumbled pulling her in for a long kiss. Hermione giggled and got up. "Come back to bed your warm"

Hermione was wearing a 3/4 sleeved black off the shoulder PJ top with blue bottoms then she slipped on some black uGu boots, she pulled back the duet and pulled Draco up. Draco wore just some plaid PJ bottoms he slipped on his black slippers and Hermione handed him a black jumper. The walked to the sitting room to see Narcissa already dressed for the day in green shirt, with a black skirt and black cardigan.

"merry Christmas you two" they both said merry Christmas back and sat on the love seat together.

Draco got up and passed out the presents. He bought his mother a laptop, an emerald necklace and bracelet set and her favourite perfume and Hermione had gotten her some of her favourite chocolates, and Narcissa got Draco a new broom and a green laptop, and had giving Hermione a family necklace that was giving to the new bride of the family. Draco had got Hermione some books, new earring set and a writing equipment set. Hermione got Draco a blackberry phone in emerald green and something he had to open that night. After they had breakfast the couple went and got dress for their company.

Draco dressed in a pair of jeans, a green shirt and a green jumper. Hermione wore a red dress which she had worn to bill's wedding with a white cardigan and red high heels. The dinner went off without a hitch and very one exchanged gifts and then at about 9 o'clock they all left. Hermione and Draco went to his room so she could give him another one of his presents. Hermione sat him down on the bed and walked to the bathroom with her bag and told him to stay there. Hermione changed into her new edible under wear and. Put on his new quidditch jersey on and put on some white knee high socks and her green mary-jane platforms on and walked out of the bathroom. Draco looked at her with a tent growing in his jeans. Hermione giggled and swayed her hips side to side over to him while muttering a silencing spell.

"do you like your present?" Draco smiled and ran his hands up her bare thighs

"it's the jersey and the edible underwear" Draco face snapped up to hers

"you are a minx" he took off the jersey and laid her down on the bed. He started kissing down her body over her uncover breasts and started nibbling on her nipples, Hermione gasped and moaned as he went lower and lower. Draco ate the under wear then started licking her womanhood.

"Oh Draco I can't wait, I need up large hard dick in me now and fuck me raw" Draco was very turned on by her talking like that and trusted into her hard and fast until they both climaxed.

"you are blood sexy when you speak like that and those socks and green shoes are sexy as hell" Hermione giggled and the soon fell into a deep sleep.


	13. work&play

When they went back to school every one noticed her engagement ring and her and Draco were the talk of the students and with harry proposing to Ginny on Valentine's Day they were very busy. Harry and Ginny were planning on getting married in October. Hermione was going to be Ginny's maid of honour. They graduated and Draco was going to start at malfoy limited which is publishing, fashion and Events Corporation as CEO, and Hermione started writing a book. Harry and Ron started training to become auror, Ginny started as a catcher for the halides harpies, blaise works with Draco and Pansy works in the event part at malfoy limited. Ginny moved in with harry, and Hermione moved into the manor with Draco and Narcissa.

Today Hermione was going to visit Draco at work and take him to lunch she decided to dress up with black platform Mary Jane's and a green pencil dress. Hermione walked through the doors to malfoy limited and walked up to the reception wear a blonde haired girl sat.

"hello I'm here to see Draco malfoy" the girl looke at her with thinned eyes

" and who are you?"

"I'm Hermione granger I'm Draco's finance" the girl's eyes went wide. She went to say something when Blaise walked by.

"Mione hi are you here to see drake, I sure he would love to see you" Blaise offered her his arm and lead her to Draco office. This was located at the front of a bull pin office area "don't worry about her she just jealous"

Hermione nodded as the came to a large office, Blaise kissed her cheek and walked to his office which was next to Draco's.

Hermione went to knock the door when another blonde pushed her out the way and on to the floor twisting her ankle. As this happen Draco opened the door.

"Mary what do you think you are doing to my finance" Draco bent down and picked Hermione up bridal style. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Blaise stuck his head out the door.

"I will not have her being hurt and another thing pack up your belonging's your fired" with that Draco carried Hermione into his office. Draco placed her on the leather sofa and took off her left shoe. Her ankle was already bruising.

"I'm going to take you to get this checked out ok baby"

"Draco you don't need to do that you have work"

"well I am and , I'm taking the rest of the day off" he said smiling. Hermione grabbed her shoe and Draco picked her up bridal style again and he walked out of his office. He saw that Mary was just sitting there.

"Mary I thought I told you to pack your things?"

"Draco"

"what mione she hurt you, and this goes for everyone that wants to hurt my mione you will be fired on the spot ok" everyone nodded, "Lindsey can you help Mary pack and I want her not here tomorrow"

"Draco come on don't do that. I'm sure she didn't mean to"

"I don't care I'm not having people working for me if they go around and intentional hurt you or any other person, that's how my father ran the business and I'm not my father, I promised you all that things were going to change for the better and I fully instead to full fill my promise and now if you don't mind I will take mione to get her ankle checked out, good day and I will see you tomorrow"

And with that Draco rushed her to a healer. Hermione had twisted her ankle and she had to stay off her ankle for a couple of days. Draco flooed her to the manor and sat her down on the bed.

"you look beautiful" Draco dropped a kiss to her lips"

"I was planning to get you to come to lunch with me as a celebration"

"To celebrate, what?" Draco asked removing her other shoe.

"I finished my book all 28 chapters of 'bookworm'" Draco smiled at the name of the book and reached behind her and unzipped her dress.

"That brilliant baby" Draco gave up and waved his wand and she was now in comfortable in one of Draco's oversized jumpers then Draco quickly changed into his PJ bottom's and sat next to Hermione. Hermione rolled over so that she was straddling his waist and kissed him. As she kissed him she ground herself on him making him hard.

"you're going to be the death of me" Draco flipped them over pulled down his bottoms, moved her underwear to the side and thrust himself in her core. 3hours later they emerged from their bedroom and had dinner with Narcissa.


	14. mr&mrs potter

It was October 31st the wedding was being held at the same church that Harry's parents were married in and Hermione was helping Ginny get ready for the wedding Hermione was already in her plum bridesmaid dress and had just helped Ginny into her beautiful white laced and layered gown. Just as Hermione was helping put on her garter on as there were a knock at the door and Mr weasley walled in.

"are you ready buttercup?" Ginny smiled and nodded. Hermione gave Ginny her flowers and the went and got imposition. The music started and Hermione walked down the isle and stood the opposite to where a very nervous Harry and Ron.

The wedding marched started and Ginny and Mr Weasley walked down the isle. Ginny was smiling at Harry and they both mouthed 'I love you' to each other. The vows were said, and they were bonded, then a very heated kiss was made when the minster only got to 'you may now' but Ginny launched herself at harry.

Harry broke from the kiss and walked Ginny down the isle and apparated to the reception. The reception was being held at the borrow. The reception tent had a warming spell on it but still had the beautiful view. Harry and Ginny first dance was to 'can you feel the love tonight' by Elton John. The head table had Ginny and harry in the middle, with Hermione next to Ginny and Ron next to harry the rest of the weasley family beside them on a long rectangle table. After the dance speeches were made. Ron went first.

"well harry is one of my best friends and we have been through thick and thin, and I know he will look after and care for my baby sister, he has always been like a brother to me and I hope he can douge hex's coz when she's mad your know about it" every one laughed "really Ginny I love you and he seems to make you happy, I love you both"

Hermione stood up. "I know that the maid of honour is not suppose to make a speech but I wanted to say something to both of you. Harry you were an pain when I first met you and you thought the same of me but we became best of friends' you went out of you way to protect the ones you loved. I think of you as not only my best friend but as family. And Ginny we got off on the wrong foot at first" everyone but Ginny gave her a funny look "because I spent a lot of time with harry, but he's not my type, yes I love him but as a brother, after 2nd year we became best friends and sisters and I know you are going to keep harry on his toes and love him. I love you both and your perfect for each other. I was told by my grandma that every girl has a hidden kiss and if you find the one the kiss belongs to that the gods are watching over you, and I think that harry is the person that the kiss belongs to, sorry I'm rambling so I will stop here" Hermione sat down. Ginny was on the verge of tears and Harrys eyes had stated to water.

Harry and Ginny stood up and harry spoke. " thank you Ron for not beating me up when Ginny and I got together and Hermione thank you for just being your caring, loving and bossy self " everyone giggled " I have always thought of you two as family, we have been through a lot and I wanted to say thank you" Ginny kissed harry then said

" I would like to say thank you to Hermione for being there as a friend and as a sister, you told me never to give up on harry he just unobservant and sooner or later he would see what was right in front of him. So harry and I would like to give you this" Ginny handed Hermione a locket in the shape of a book. Hermione opened it up to see her, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy on one side and harry, Draco, Ron and Blaise on the other. Hermione stood up and gave them a hug.

The Ginny and harry turned to Ron. "Ron there's not much I can say, you were my first friend and we would like to give you this" Ron opened the box to find a snitch, Harry then said "I remember something I read 'girls are like snitches they are quick and sneaky but once you caught the right one never let go' I found my love and I'm given this to you to give you luck".

The food was served and the cake was cut then the music started. Draco walked over to Hermione who was talking to Ginny and harry.

"can I steal my girl for a dance Mrs Potter" Ginny grinned at her new name,

"of course Mr Potter is going dance with me any way" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked to the dance floor. The song that was playing was 'I will always love you'. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, her head on his chest and his arms went around her waist and the rocked back and forwards.

Harry and Ginny left the reception and aparented to their honeymoon in Paris. Hermione and Draco helped tidied up and aparented home.


	15. the wedding

Hermione woke with a smile on her face today she was getting married. She was going to be Mrs Draco malfoy and she could not wait. They decided that they wanted to be bonded together so they would be together forever. Hermione was in the east wing with the potters, her mum, dad, the Wesley's, derrick, ivy and twins Annabelle and Isabelle. Hermione go up and went to the bath room where she ran a bath. After her bath her mother, Ginny and Narcissa came in with food and then they set to work doing her hair and makeup. The ceremony was at 1 o'clock. (Hermione outfit and bridesmaids dresses on profile). Hermione's something old was her charm bracelet that her Grandpa in Greece, something borrowed was Narcissa diamond necklace with a teardrop emerald and something blue and new was a garter with a blue ribbon around it.

About 12:30 Hermione was helped into her dress and touch ups were made, then at 1 o'clock everyone was seated. Draco stood at the front with Blaise his best man next to him. The music started and Annabelle and Isabelle walked down the isle sprinkling white and red rose petals while they walked once they wer down the isle they went to there parents. Pansy and Luna went when the girls were ¼ of the way down with Ginny when they were 1/4 way down they stood the opposite to where Draco and Blaise were standing. Draco and Blaise had a black tux with emerald green tie and waist coat and a red rose with ivy leaves.

The wedding march started and everyone stood up and looked towards the door. Hermione and her dad came through the doors. As soon as Draco saw Hermione's face he had a smile plastered to his face. Hermione kept her eye's looked with Draco's. When Robert and Hermione got to Draco her placed her hand in Draco's and kissed her on the forehead. The mister started.

"dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the union between Draco Lucius malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger. They have written their own vows so Draco if you would like to go first"

Draco stepped closer and took Hermione's hand, "Hermione you are the most beautiful smart wonderful person I have ever met, when we first meet I was spiteful and I regret that I did and said those things. The first time I had feeling for you was when you called me a cockroach and punched me and I am blessed that you will allow me to make it up to you and I will love you throughout eternity. I love you"

Hermione had tears running down her cheek, Draco lifted his right hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hermione your turn" the minister said and Hermione nodded.

"Draco one of the reasons that you being mean hurt me so much because I've always like you, I love you, it feels like when you are not with me apart of me is missing and I find it hard and I cant wait to be by your side and everyone who knows me can say I've never been like that before. I love you and always will"

"now repeat after me, I Draco Lucius malfoy take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawful wedded wife and with this ring I thee wed"

"I Draco Lucius malfoy take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawful wedded wife and with this ring I thee wed" Draco repeated and placed the diamond incrusted platinum ring onto her ring finger.

"I Hermione Jean Granger take you Draco Lucius malfoy to be my lawful wedded husband and with this ring I thee wed" Hermione repeats and placed the platinum ring onto Draco ring ringer.

"now if you raise your wands and press the tips together" Draco pulled his wand out of his sleeve and Hermione pulled her wand from her bouquet and did as the minister said. "now Draco repeat after me, I Draco Lucius malfoy by the connecting of our wands, take you Hermione Jean Granger as my bonded partner"

"I Draco Lucius malfoy by the connecting of our wands, take you Hermione Jean Granger as my bonded partner"

"now Hermione, I Hermione Jean Granger by the connecting of our wands, take you Draco Lucius malfoy as my bonded partner"

The wands started to glow and sparks turned from silver and gold to white and platinum. Hermione felt her self's and Draco's soul and magic bound together.

"by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss your bride"


	16. reception part 1

Draco took Hermione's face between his hands and kissed her deeply when they pulled apart and Draco interlaced his fingers with Hermione's and the walked out of the dining room that they had transformed into the place for the ceremony. They went study as everyone else went to the ball room and found their seats. Once everyone were sitting the made their entrance. "and for the first time I would like to present to you Mr and Mrs Malfoy".

They made their way to the head table. Draco and Hermione sat in the middle then Jean and Robert were on Hermione side with derrick, ivy and the twins and on Draco's side were Narcissa, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny and Harry.

Blaise stood up "I think I might say my best man speech, well I've known Draco since we were in nappies and he is my best friend, I remember the summer before Hogwarts we were talking about what would our prefect other half would be, Draco said his would have to be intelligent, loving and caring, beautiful and would be able to keep him on his toe's. his prefect match in every way. When we got there I was able to see that Hermione was all those things but Draco refused to see or hear of it. But in 3rd year he came back to our dorm we shared and I could she that he had been punched. I asked "has your prefect match kept you on your toes today or should I say nose. Draco mumbled a reply and fell asleep, when he woke he had clicked on to whom I had meant and his face was priceless. After the war we hung out with the 'golden trio and some Gryffindor's and we became friend. Back at school Draco came to me and said that he had asked Hermione on a date, he was a nervous wreck until I saw him and Hermione in the great hall the next day and he had a love struck face on him. He told me then and there that he was going to ask her to marry him. I told him that he was crazy but he waved me off and said not now but he will. Hermione you have to be without a doubt the best thing to happen to him and I know you would look after him and give him all the love he deserves and I also know that he will treat you like a queen. I love you both"

By the time he had finished he had the whole room in tears or on the verge of tears. Ginny stood up

"well I can't compare to Blaise speech but I would like to say that Hermione is to most caring and loyal person, she has always been there for her friends, and Draco, Hermione is my sister I want her to be happy and she seem over the moon whenever she is with you and I want you to keep her like that, really its for you own safety" everyone laughed "to Mr and Mrs Malfoy" Ginny held up her glass and everyone toasted.

Hermione and Draco stood up "we have a couple of things to say and give. Draco would you like to go first?"

Draco nodded "Blaise first I would like to say is that I will get you back when you get married and Hermione and I agreed to give non magical gifts so Blaise would like to give you this" Draco handed him the box, Blaise opened it to find a pint mug engraved, 'best man', Hermione continued " and to my two beautiful little princess we want to give you each these," Hermione walked around to the twins and place little flower girl lockets around Annabelle and Isabelle necks "and to Narcissa, mum, Ginny, pansy and Luna we would like to give you these" Draco passed the women their snow flake necklace then said "we wanted to thank you all for being a part of this wedding, let's eat"


	17. recepton part 2

The food appeared as it did at Hogwarts and everyone ate ¾ of an hour later Draco brought Hermione to the dance floor for their first dance. The song was 'my heart will go on' by Celine Dion. Hermione placed her right hand on his shoulder and left hand in his. They twirled around the dance floor and they finished it with a dip and a kiss. Every clapped.

Then the DJ said "now it is time for the father daughter dance, any other fathers and daughters can join in" Robert and Hermione walked to the middle of the dance floor and the song 'because you loved me' by Celine Dion and they moved from side to side then he spun her. Derrick was pulled on to the dance floor by his twins, he bent down and picked them up and the snuggled into his shoulders, Ginny and Arthur join as well a couple more. After that dance the music played until about 6 o'clock the music stopped for Draco and Hermione to cut the wedding cake. Draco and Hermione fed each a piece then the cake was moved to the kitchen to be cut up.

It was time for Hermione to throw her flowers. Every single woman stood behind her, she threw it and it laded into Pansy's awaiting hands. Pansy looked at Blaise and smirked. When the lady's had sat back down it was time for Draco had to remove the garter.

Hermione sat down on a chair that was conjured up. Hermione raised her dress up to show the garter that she moved down to her lower thigh. Draco knelt down and took the garter in his teeth and pulled it slowly down her leg. It took every ounce of power in Hermione not to moan. Once he had it off he gave Hermione a quick kiss and helped her off of the chair and turns his back on the group of guys and threw it behind him. It landed in a very shocked Blaise hands. Draco laughed "well it looks like we know the next couple getting married" everyone else was in laughing fits.

The music started up again and Hermione dance with her niece's and her brother, her granddad that was able to come, Blaise, George, Bill, Ron but when his hands slipped down Draco cut in, Arthur. Hermione went over and tapped on the shoulder of harry who was sitting down,

"harry can I have this dance" harry smiled then they shuffled side to side. (Harry still didn't like dancing).

"you look happy 'mione"

"I am happy I love him so, so much"

"I believe you, so where are you going on your honeymoon and are you going tonight?" Hermione and Draco had not told people other than their parents where they were going.

"We are going on Boxing Day and we are going to Greece to a cabin we rented for two weeks. It's not that far from my family's orchard, then Draco can meet my mother's side"

"Why are you going boxing day?"

"Well we want to spend Christmas with our families. Mum, daddy, derrick, ivy and the girls are stay here to until boxing day, Christmas day everyone coming around again. We didn't want to miss it"

After the dance had finished, Draco and Hermione made the rounds to all the tables and thanked them and gave them the party favour's. the reception ended and everyone left. Hermione and Draco said goodnight and went to their wing.


	18. the wedding night

They quickly walked up the stairs until they were out of sight the Draco bent down and picked her up bridal style and apparated to their bed room. Draco kissed her deeply as he placed her back on the floor. Hermione pulled away and walked into the bathroom he tried to follow but she closed the door. She quickly changed out of the wedding dress and undergarments and put on see-through chiffon and laced night gown and rode, (see profile). Hermione took the tiara out of her hair along with the clip holding her hair up. Her curls fell onto her back. When Hermione thought she was ready she opened the bathroom door and walked out to see Draco sitting on the bed in his black silk boxers. Draco didn't look up until he heard the door close and when he did his manhood stood fully erect. Hermione walked over to him swaying her hips from side to side.

"well Mr Malfoy you seem happy to see me" she purred stroking him through the silk. Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a loud moan.

"im getting you back for the slow garter removal, it took everything not to moan"

"you could of moan Mrs Malfoy" he said with a smirk. Just then Hermione squeezed and Draco let out a yelp.

"my parents, your mum, and everyone else was there"

Draco stood up and slid the rode off her shoulders and then the straps of her night gown so it all puddled around her feet. Hermione pushed his boxers of his hips so it puddled the same as hers. Draco bent down and picked Hermione up by her milky white thighs and spun around and laid her on the four poster bed.

Draco summoned some champagne, glasses and chocolate covered strawberries. Draco placed some of the cold strawberries on Hermione's nipples and on her womanhood. Hermione moan as they made contact. Draco feed her one then started eating the 3 off of Hermione.

By the time he had finished Hermione was very aroused and had enough of his teasing.

"Draco if you don't hurry up and put you huge hard dick in to me right now and fuck me senseless, you will not be getting any for 2 months" with that Draco lined himself with Hermione and trusted hard.

Hermione moan so loud that the whole manor heard it. Lucky the twins were a sleep but derrick wanted to kill Draco. Robert, jean and Narcissa were in the drawing room, both Jean and Narcissa blushed and Robert was fuming. Narcissa giggled "maybe I or they should have put a silence spell on their room?"

Back in newlywed's room, Draco was thrusting in and out of Hermione telling her that he loved her with every thrust. They were both close to climaxing.

"Baby I'm so close"

"Draaaaaco cum in me, fill me up" a couple more thrusts and the both came hard. Draco flipped them over so that they were still connected and Hermione was on top of him.

"I love you" the both said in unison then fell asleep.


	19. christmas time for daddy

Hermione woke up the next day snuggled into her new husband chest and she realised that he was still inside her. Hermione smirked a very Malfoy smirk and sat up. Draco grunted but didn't wake up. Hermione started rocking her hips backwards and forwards, when Draco's eyes fluttered open Hermione leant down and crushed her lips to his. Draco loved how she woke him up in the morning. Draco lifted his hips up roughly to meet Hermione's movements. 5minutes later they called out each other's names and came.

Hermione detangled herself from Draco and got up and walked to the bathroom. She ran the water for the bath then stuck her head out the door.

"lover boy are you going to join me" Hermione laughed as Draco sprung out of the bed and into the bathroom as quick as you can as 'me'. Draco got into the bath first then he helped Hermione in so she was sitting in between his legs. Hermione lent back and snuggled in to him.

After they had their bath it was about 9 o'clock so they got dressed and went to the living room. Where Narcissa, Ivy and Jean were talking and the twins were playing with their Barbie dolls. They said good morning and sat down in the loveseat. A couple of minutes later a fuming Robert came through the door with derrick not that far behind him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU BOY" Robert went to grab him but Hermione moved so she was sitting on his lap.

"what wrong daddy and you are not going to kill him" she said strictly.

"HE YOU IM AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione looked at her mother.

"what is he going on about?" Jean was trying to calm him down so Narcissa spoke.

"You two didn't put a silencing spell on your room did you?" Hermione clicked on.

"Oh my god" Hermione hid her face in her hands.

"Yes my dear and let's just say you are very loud. So next time can you remember please for all of our heath".

The rest of the day Hermione and Draco avoided everyone. On Christmas day everyone woke early and had breakfast then all gathered around the tree. The presents were given out and the only one left was for Hermione to give Draco his present. Hermione got out an envelope.

"I hope you like this" Draco opened it to reveal a ultrasound with 'merry Christmas daddy' writing on there. Draco's face lit up and pulled Hermione to him and kissed her.

"Really?" he asked when they broke from the kiss. Hermione nodded and he kissed her again.

"what did Hermione get you Draco?" both Jean and Narcissa asked. Before her could speak Hermione cast a spell to stop her dad and brother from moving. Then she nodded to Draco.

Draco showed them the ultrasound. Later when Harry, Ginny and the weasley they were told that Ginny was pregnant too.


	20. meeting grandparents

**Disclaimer- I do not know any Greek but I know Hermione is Greek for pillar queen. Her family in the story will be talking English.**

Hermione and Draco flooed to the cabin on Boxing Day, they had been there for two days and they were going to go to her family's orchard to day. Hermione dressed in a plum gypsy styled dress and gladiator sandals while Draco wear jeans, trainers and light white shirt.

They had been walking for 15 minutes when they came to olive orchard and 5 men.

"baby cousin" Hermione looked up to see her cousins. She let go of Draco's hand and ran up to then. They each took turns in picking her up and cuddling her. Once they had finished Hermione turn to Draco and ushered him over.

"Draco these are my cousins, Antonio, Patrick, Louis, Eddie and Luke, guys this is my husband Draco." They all looked at him as if he was a cow to be sold. Before anyone could say anything else an elder man with grey hair came over to them.

"gumdrop" he called and rushed over to Hermione and hugged her. "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you to grandpapa" he placed a kiss on her forehead the turned to Draco.

"and who are you?"

"this is Draco Malfoy. He is my husband" Draco extended his hand which the man took.

"it is a pleasure to meet you sir Hermione has told me so much about you"

"hello my boy my name is Morris. Yes my little girl and Robert told me about you when they came over"

"is that a good thing or a bad thing sir"

"it Morris and no its not. I'm not like my son in-law, I married Hermione's grandma when we were 16." He took a step forward, squeezed Draco's hand and whispered in his ear "but if you hurt my gumdrop I will not hesitate in killing you. Wand or not understand"

Draco nodded then Morris realised his hand and Hermione took a hold of it.

"grandpapa did you really have to do that?" he nodded and lead them to the kitchen where her grandma, aunties and uncles were. They went straight to her grand ma,

"hello grandmamma this is my husband Draco" she looked at him then at Hermione and said

"your pregnant" everyone stopped what they were doing at looked in shock at them.


	21. what did you say?

Everyone stared at Hermione's grandmamma with confused looks. Morris took a step towards the couple.

"Is this true gumdrop?"

"It is but grandmamma how did you know?"

"You have the glow of a pregnant woman, and the fact you can't stop smiling like you know something we do not" Draco could feel the glares from her family on him now.

"How far along are you peanut?" Draco gulped. Her family was really going to kill him. Oh shit how he wished he could turn invisible.

"2month" Hermione's cousin like spoke.

"But you have only been married less than a week. That means you defiled my baby cousin before marriage" the males in the room made their way to Draco but Hermione stood protectively in front of him.

"Don't you even, Draco is my husband and if you want to hurt him you have to go through me" Draco moved Hermione so she was sitting in the chair next to her grandmamma.

"Hermione its fine, please stop worrying it will put strain on the baby" Draco stroked her hair lovingly. Hermione grand mamma stood up

"boy's you will sit down NOW!" she turned to Draco "sorry about them I realise that you two live in a different time and place than what we were taught. By the way my name is Ana"

After that little tiff they had some lunch and Draco got to know more about the family. Close to sundown Hermione asked if they could go horse riding. Morris said yes and took them to the stables. Hermione went straight over to a beautiful grey dapple coloured horse.

"Hello emerald, did you miss me because I missed you" Hermione stroked the horses nuzzle. Morris went into another stall and brought out a chestnut brown horse.

"Carlos come and tack up the horses" a handsome young man with black hair came into the stable.

"hullo Hermione, I haven't seen you in so long, you have become more beautiful every time I see you" with that he took her right hand up to his lips and kissed it. Hermione giggled and blushed.

"Hi Carlos it's good to see you" Hermione turn to Draco who was not looking so happy "Carlos this is my husband Draco, Draco this is Carlos we used to play together when we were younger"

Hermione grabbed Draco hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Husband, I see I lost my chance." And then he tacked up the horses.

Draco unlocked their fingers and turned her around. Hermione looked worried but he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Really showing Carlos what was his. Draco lips left hers and trailed down her neck. She let out a moan as he nipped at her neck. They were soon interrupted by Morris and Carlos.

"The horses are ready Hermione would you like some help onto your horse?" Carlos asked giving Draco the death look.

"No I'm fine, dray would you like help?"

"I'm fine" Hermione mounted emerald.

"This is chestnut, she's a gentle soul so you should be ok" Morris said kindly. He liked Draco and knew he was pissed off with Carlos, so he added "Gumdrop be careful I don't want anything to happen to my great grandchild"

"We will be fine grandpapa; I've been riding all my life. Come on then dray lets go". Then they rode off with a very shocked looking Carlos.

"I like your grandpa" Draco mused as the rode slowly through the orchard.

"Why? Because you got jealous and he shocked Carlos"

"I was not jealous" he said and pouted

"You were you started kissing and nipping my neck in front of him. You don't have to worry you are my husband and I love you."

"Good to know. You blushed and giggled when he kissed your hand"

Hermione rolled her eyes and she made emerald gallop in front. After their ride they headed back to the stables where Carlos was there polishing the riding equipment. Hermione dismounted emerald and held Chestnut for Draco to dismount. Hermione fed each of them a sugar cube.

"Carlos can you sort emerald and Chestnut out form me please"

"Sure are you going?"

"Yes we are going back to our cabin we rented for our honeymoon" Carlos nodded and took the horses off of Hermione. When they arrived back at the cabin Draco pushed Hermione against the now shut front door and stated kissing her neck. He growled mine into her neck.

"Yes Draco yours" she moaned out. He bent down and grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate heated kiss. Hermione broke the kiss to attach his neck, while Draco pulled them away from the door and started moving to the bed.

Draco's knee's it the bed and he placed her on the bed, he stripped her then himself and they made love the whole night through.


	22. back home

Hermione and Draco had just finished packing to go back home. Most of their honeymoon Hermione showed him around Greece and the rest the spent with her family. Her cousins warmed up to him a little after the saw how in love they were and how he treated her. They promised that they would visit more and bring over the baby when it was born. Hermione was putting the last of the things she had brought in the bag when Draco popped his around the door.

"Baby, are you ready the floo has just opened up we have 15 minutes until it closes"

"I'm ready" Hermione waved her wand and the bags shrunk down so that they would fit in their pockets. Draco grabbed her into a hug and kissed her.

"I'm going to miss it here to baby" Hermione nodded and the walked to the fireplace and flooed to the manor.

They were greeted by Narcissa and Jean. Hermione gave her mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek then kissed Narcissa cheek. They went to the living room to have some tea and cake.

"How was the honeymoon?" Narcissa asked after she sips of her tea.

"It was lovely, I missed Greece, I was glad that Draco could meet my grandparents"

"Yes Ana is a wicked person"

"Draco that is not very nice to call someone wicked"

"No Narcissa it's a good wicked though what she said when we first arrived may be the bad wicked I thought my cousins and grandpapa would of killed him" Narcissa and Jean looked confused.

"Grandmamma looked at me then at Draco then nearly shouted 'you're pregnant'"

"She didn't, how did she know?"

"Apparently I'm glowing and wearing a smile that said 'I know something you don't know" both mothers giggled.

"I think the best part of that day was when Morris told that idiot stable boy that you were pregnant"

"And you say that you weren't jealous" Hermione said with eyebrows raised.

"Who's the stable boy" Narcissa asked.

"Carlos I used to play with him when we were younger" Hermione said sweetly

"He flirted with you and kissed your hand and all you did was blush and giggle" Draco said a little bit pissed off.

"He has always been like that with Hermione" Jean said "but I think it was just harmless"

"He said and I quote 'husband, I've missed my chance'"

"Yes I know but like I said you have nothing to worry about I love you"

Draco lends in a kissed her deeply forgetting that his mother and in-law were there.

"I love you too" he said when they pulled away. Hermione turn red when she remembered that their mothers were still in the room. So she pulled out the bag with the gifts they brought back for people.

"Oh we have a present each for you" Hermione enlarged the bag and pulled out two necklace boxes. They opened it to find 24k Gold Necklace - Greek Key Motif Links (27mm).

"These are beautiful, but you didn't have to buy us anything" they said.

"We know but we wanted to, we got daddy some of his favourite sweets and some other sweets for everyone else". After tea and cakes Draco and Hermione flooed to Harry's and Ginny's. Once again Hermione came across something that she didn't want to see again but this time they were going at it doggy style.

"There's a reason why the bedroom is not connected to the bedroom" Ginny and Harry looked up at Hermione who was hiding her face in Draco's chest. Draco just stood there with his eyes closed laughing. Ginny and Harry quickly redressed.

"We didn't think you were coming until 3pm" Hermione giggled.

"Harry it is 3 and you said to come straight over and don't worry about calling first. I think I will call first from now on"


	23. three months later

Three months later.

Hermione is five months along and they found out that they were having twins. One is a boy who they have decided to call Scorpius and a girl who they are calling Serenity. Ginny is 6months along and they are going to have a little boy-James Sirus Potter. Today they are out shopping for some more maternity clothes. Hermione had been wearing some of Draco's shirts until now but carrying twins she was getting bigger.

They were shopping in muggle London, after they got want the needed they went to a pizza hut for lunch. Hermione ordered a large cheesy bites pepperoni pizza with garlic mayo and Ginny ordered a large stuffed crust pineapple and ham pizza with normal mayo.

They started eating their food when Hermione heard her name being called, so she looked around to see three old primary school friends.

"Hi Lisa, Debbie, Claire, how have you been?" Debbie answered  
>"we have been great; we were just talking about you"<p>

"Hopefully that's a good thing" Lisa watched Hermione carefully then looked down to her swallowing stomach.

"You're pregnant!" she exclaimed, the other two looked down at her stomach with shocked faces.

"I am and married" she said holding up her ring. Draco had texted Hermione to ask where she was because he and Harry were coming to join them. The bell on the door rang and the three girls turned around to see two handsome men walk in.

"Look at the hunks that just walked in" Debbie said

"Oh my god they coming towards us" exclaimed Claire.

Draco and Harry made their way to the table where their wives said they were sitting.

Draco spoke in his natural sexy voice. "Excuse me ladies can I come through"

The girls nodded and watched as the blonde lend in and kissed Hermione full on the lips. The dark haired man did the same to Ginny.

"What were you ladies talking about before we arrived? Oh sorry I'm Draco Malfoy, Hermione's husband and this is Harry potter, Ginny's husband."

"Nice to meet you. Well Hermione I'm going to give you our numbers and we will leave you to your meal" Debbie gave Hermione the numbers of their mobiles and Hermione gave Debbie hers. Then the trio left.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "Who were they? Mione"

"Some girls I use to know in primary school" she said then picked up a slice of pizza.

Later that day Hermione was going to Draco's work because there was a charity event being held in the ball room. The ball started at 8:30. Hermione dressed in a white chiffon floor length ball gown with gold beading. Hermione arrived at 7:30, the secretary Megan smiled and let her into Draco's office. Draco was in a meeting until 7:45 but Megan was always told to let Hermione straight into the office.

Megan Dandles was Draco new secretary that replaced Mary. Megan was married to one of Draco's business managers. She and Hermione got on like a house on fire; she would often talk to her when she waited for Draco.

Hermione stuck her head out the door to talk to Megan.

"What are you wearing to night Meg?" Megan turns on the swivel chair to face Hermione.

"I have a teal blue gown that my husband brought back from is trip to Paris"

"So what time to finish here?"

"Well I'm just signing out then I'm flooing home to get ready"

"Ok I see you later on then"

10 minutes later Draco came into the office, went straight over and kissed Hermione.

"You look amazing baby" he sat down on the leather sofa.

"Thank you" Hermione lent in and gave him another kiss. After they pulled away Draco lent down and placed a couple of kisses to stomach.

"and how are my little prince and princess today?"

"they are fine they are glad that you and uncle Harry saved me from those funny girls"

"oh did my queen needed to be saved?"

"yes, those girls would of carried on about who could possibly be the bookworms husband, you should of heard them when you walked in it made me sick, the can see the wedding ring on your finger"

Draco laughed and kissed her again. He got dressed then they went to the event. Draco proudly paraded Hermione to everyone. they raised 2,000,000 gallons for the orphaned.


	24. natrual

At seven and a half months Hermione was having weird cravings and mood swings. Hermione was dressed in an emerald green wrap tunic tops, black leggings and black boots. Hermione was walking through diagon ally to Draco's work he was finishing early so they could get the last of the babies stuff. She waddled through the front doors when she is pushed by someone and before she hit the floor she was caught by some familiar strong arms.

"Baby, are you ok?. Megan can you get me a glass of water for mione," Draco asked with a lot of worry in his voice. He helped her to her feet and summoned up chair and sat her down. Megan came out with a glass of water.

"I'm fine, who knocked me and are they ok?"

"Of course you would worry about someone else" Draco smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine granger oh sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to knock you" came the voice of Theo Nott with a beautiful two year old girl with black curly hair, "my niece decide it was best time to run off"

He put the girl down and she walked over to Hermione. "I oozy, is baby k"

"Yeah the babies are ok. What's your name?"

"Tawny, wha or ame?"

"My name is Hermione and this is Scorpius and Serenity "Hermione patted her stomach.

Tawny laid her tiny hand on Hermione's belly, "wo babsss"

"Yes two babies on girl like you and one boy like Uncle Theo" Tawny rubbed Hermione's stomach.

"I pay ith em n ey come?" Hermione kissed the top of her head.

"Of course you can I would live to see you again and I bet they would love to have a friend like you" once Hermione and Tawny had a little talk Draco took Hermione hand and they left to go mother care to pick up their double silver cross pram and some other bits and pieces.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother" Draco said to Hermione as they were walking down the road.

"Thanks but where did that come from?"

"The way you talked with Tawny, you're a natural"

"you know you were a natural with my niece's and I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to be the best loving and doting father these children could ask for" Hermione grabbed Draco's tie and pulled him in for a kiss.


	25. its time

Hermione was in a panic her waters had just broke and she was all alone in the manor. She had just flooed back from Harry's, Ginny has had James we was 2weeks old. Her waters broke when she was in the library.

"Misty, misty" she called out for the house elf. A couple of seconds later misty showed up.

"Oh misses are you ok" Hermione smiled weakly,

"Can you go and get Draco please and tell him that my waters broke" the elf popped out of there.

Draco was in the middle of a meeting.

"If we bump up the" that's when Misty popped in

"Master Misses needs you?"

"What's wrong cant it wait" she shook her head

"Misses water broke" Draco eyes went wide.

"Blaise can you take over for me?"

"Sure drake go to mione" Blaise patted Draco on the back. Misty took Draco's hand and they popped in to the library.

'What was taking him so long Hermione thought the pain shot through her.

"" Hermione let out as Draco and misty popped back in the room. Draco rushed to her side. He told misty to go get Harry. After that contraction finished she slumped back in the chair.

Moments later Harry turned up and with Draco lifted Hermione and flooed to the hospital. Hermione was feeling faint as they arrived at the reception another contraction happen. She held on to both of their hair and pulled it as she screamed. One of the midwitches came and got her a wheel chair and Draco went with her into the delivery room while Harry sent a protronus to tell everyone.

3hours in the delivery room Hermione was pushing with all her might. Draco was dressed in some protective clothing and was sitting behind her holding her hands.

"I see the head come on Mrs Malfoy a couple more pushes and the first will be here" moments later a cry came.

"it's a boy" the couple looked at their little scorpius and smiled. He was quickly taking to be cleaned off, 7 more pushes and another cry was heard.

"it a girl" serenity was cleaned off, a midwitch pulled the top of the gown down and both babies were put on to Hermione's skin. The midwitches left the small family to bond.

With Draco still behind her she snuggled her back into his chest while hugging her babies to her. Draco wrapped his arms around her.


	26. meet the babies

Draco watched his wife breast feed his children; to him it was the most natural thing in the world watching Hermione with their children. Hermione placed Serenity on the bed and brought Scorpius to her breast. Draco stood up and went to Hermione and kissed her on the lips then the heads of his prince, picked up his little princess and brought her to his chest.

"Hello my little princess" Draco cooed as he rocked her backward and forward. Hermione finished feeding Scorpius and covered herself up. Draco sat down on the end of the bed. Both babies had blonde hair which curled slightly; they had icy blue eyes that they inherited off of Draco and plump lips and a cute button nose which they inherited off of Hermione.

"Do you think you're up to visitors?" Hermione nodded her head. Draco opened the door and walked out. A couple seconds later Narcissa and her parents with Draco following holding Serenity.

"Oh my baby is a mother" Jean cried "they are so beautiful"

"Well done sweetie you did well" Narcissa said kissing her on the cheek.

"Baby girl you did a good job" said Robert trying to hold back tears. Draco handed Robert his granddaughter which set him into tears. Hermione handed Scorpius to Narcissa then to her mum, then to Robert. The same happen to Serenity. An hour later they were realised and they flooed home. Harry, Ginny and James were waiting with the Weasley's. Hermione carried Serenity to her favourite sofa and Draco sat next to Hermione holding Scorpius to his chest.

"They are so beautiful" Molly, Ginny and Fleur all gushed.

Victoria came over to them "Mimi ey babies ik ames"

"Yes Victoria they are just like James" bill said picking up his daughter.

Everyone had a hold of the new-borns until they got grump and hungry then everyone but Hermione's parents and of course Narcissa said goodbye and left. Hermione and Draco went up to their room with the twins. The nursery was attached to their room. Hermione sat in the middle of her and Draco's bed and, placed Scorpius on the bed undid her feeding bra placed the feeding pillow around her and tucked Scorpius legs under her arm and bought his mouth to her right nipple and held his head. Draco placed Serenity on the opposite side to Scorpius. Serenity latched herself on to Hermione's left nipple and drank greedily. Draco sat in front of Hermione and his babies. He watched as Hermione held their heads and rubbed her thumb across their cheeks as they fed.

There was a knock at the door. Draco opened it up to see his in-laws and his mother standing there.

"Can we come in Draco" asked his mother in a whisper.

"Hermione's feeding at the moment I'm sure it will be ok let me ask" Draco turned his head into the room and Hermione was covering herself up. "Never mind she finished come on in"

They came in to see Hermione places Scorpius in his white and blue bassinet then Serenity in her white and pink bassinet. They started to cry so Hermione started to sing

_"Dancing bears_  
><em>Painted wings<em>  
><em>Things I almost remember,<em>  
><em>And a song someone sings<em>  
><em>once upon a december<em>

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_  
><em>horses prance through a silver storm,<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully,<em>  
><em>across my memory,<em>

_(singing aaaaa with the melody)_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_  
><em>horses prance through a silver storm,<em>  
><em>Figures dancing gracefully,<em>  
><em>across my memory,<em>

_Far away, long ago_  
><em>glowing dim as an ember <em>

_things my heart use to know_  
><em>things it yearns to remember<em>

_And a song someone sings_  
><em>Once upon a December"<em>

The babies cry's stopped. Hermione looked lovingly at her two precious children. Draco sat next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe they are here it seems so unreal"

"Your get used to it baby girl, you should have seen yourself just now you look like you have been doing it for years" her dad said in a whisper so not to wake his sleeping grandchildren.

"Thanks daddy"

"We will leave you for the night, your parents are staying here tonight and we will see you in the morning" with that they left the little family.

Hermione changed into her night gown while Draco just stripped into his boxes. They pushed the bassinets close to the bed then got under the covers. Draco pulled Hermione close to him.

"I love you Draco"

"As l love you mione"


	27. first outing

It has been 3weeks since the twins had come. Draco was force back to work with the promise that Hermione would bring them to see him. Scorpius was dressed in a blue baby grow with 'momma's boy' written across the chest and Serenity was wearing a pink baby grow with 'daddy's girl written across the chest. Hermione wrapped them each in a cream blanket and put them in the double silver cross pram.

Hermione arrived at Draco's office and all the women came around her trying to have a look at the twins. Draco came out of his office to see why she saw all of his female workers run to the entrance. He walked to the middle of the group to see his wife and children. Draco kissed Hermione on the lips then bent down unwrapped and picked up Serenity. Hermione did the same with Scorpius.

"Aw look at their baby grows momma's boy and daddy's girl" all the ladies cooed. After 10 minutes the women went back to work and Draco pushed the pram in his office (still holding Serenity).

"Thank you for bring them" Draco said as he sat down on the sofa, Hermione placed Scorpius on Draco's lap and sat cuddled in to him.

"You always go for Serenity first why that is?"

"I don't know, I guess it is because she is my baby girl I need to protect her from the boys. I don't mean to"

"Oh I know you don't but maybe when you come home say hello to him first"

"Well the tops are right momma's boy and daddy's girl".

After Hermione and the twins left the office she went to muggle London to meet her mother. Pizza hut was one of Hermione's favourite places to go when she was pregnant and she got to know the people there. When they arrived the staff cooed over the babies. Jean was waiting there in a corner booth she got Scorpius out and Hermione got Serenity.

They ordered their food and then Serenity got hungry so Hermione draped the blanket over her shoulder shielding her and Serenity from view and started feeding her. Once again she heard her name been called, she looked around to see Debbie, Lisa and Claire coming to the table.

"Hi Hermione and Mrs Granger it's nice to see you again and who is this little one" Debbie said with a fake smile.

"That is my son Scorpius and Serenity is feeding at the moment"

"Can we join you?" before Hermione could say no Jean said yes. Serenity finished feeding and Hermione covered herself up and cleaned Serenity.

"Oh my, she is beautiful, but with a hunk like you husband there not doubt they would be" Hermione put on a forced smile until thankfully the twins got tired. Hermione paid their bill and said good bye. Hermione pushed the pram out of pizza hut at speed with her mother trailing behind her.

"Hermione slow down" she exclaimed that's when Hermione realised how fast she was going. "What's wrong sweet heart you look upset?"

"those are the girl who bullied me in primary school, when Ginny and I went there they showed up and started to be sickly nice to me then tried to hit on Draco. I just can't stand them" Hermione said going into the leaky cauldron.

"Oh sweet heart I'm sorry I didn't realise, you were being nice to them so I thought they were your friends"

"You and daddy taught me to be nice so I was"

They walked through diagon ally and walked into WW.

"Hermione, Mrs Granger it's nice to see you again" George said with a smile on his face. "Ah and it's my two favourite Malfoy's"

"Oh so you don't like me then" Hermione joked

"No you're my Hermione" he said pulling her into her hug. "Are you ok you look kind of upset?"

"No I'm fine, how's Abigail?"

"She fine she is about 7months along" Abigail walked around the corner.

"Hermione are these the twins?" cooing over the babies.

"Yes Scorpius and Serenity"


	28. four months old

**(See my profile for all Halloween outfit)**

At six months old the twins had developed very different personalities.

Scorpius has a laid back personality and he was quiet. His platinum blonde hair curled neatly on his head. He was defiantly a mamma's boy.

Serenity was more the outgoing, liked to investigate things and was quite loud. Her platinum blonde hair was in ringlets and came down to her shoulder blades. She was without a doubt a Daddy's girl.

It is Saturday evening the manor was hosting a Halloween party. So Hermione was dressing Scorpius in a blue white and gold prince's outfit and dressed Serenity in a green princess outfit. Hermione was dressed as a medieval queen. She placed the twins on hers and Draco's bed as Draco came in dress as a medieval king.

"How is my queen?" he bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips

"I'm fine, how about you my king?"

"Brilliant and how about my prince and princess" he said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"They are ok. Which one would you like to hold?" Draco bent down and picked up Hermione and throwing her over his shoulders.

"Draco put me down" Draco did as he was told, and then pick up Serenity. Hermione picked Scorpius up and they headed down to the ball room. They could see Narcissa dressed as the queen of hearts. Harry, Ginny and James dressed as a vampire and Blaise and Pansy dressed as pirates. They made their way to that little group.

The party went on until 11pm. Draco held Serenity so that she was a sleep with her head on his shoulders; Hermione had the same with Scorpius. They said their goodbyes to everyone and headed to their room. Once there they went to the attached nursery and changed the twins out of their outfits into their night wear. Hermione breast fed both of them changed their nappies and put them in their cots.

Draco went into the bathroom to change and came back in to see Hermione lying naked in front of him.

"Hello my king, I need your help sir" Draco stacked to Hermione like she was his prey. He pulled down and discarded his boxes.

"And what would that be my queen?"

"I have an itch that I can't scratch"

"Oh and where would that be?" Hermione's hands slid down her stomach and slid into her folds. Hermione let out a moan. With that Draco pounced on thrusting into her.

"oh draaaaaaco fuck me hard fast and rough" Draco grunted in response and quicken his pace until the both climaxed.

"oh that was a treat" draco gasped out as he pulled out of her and they fell a sleep.


	29. Oh my god

James, Scorpius and Serenity are 7monthes old and were playing happily on the play mat in the living at 12 grimauld place. Ginny and Hermione were sitting next to their children and also wrapping their husbands presents.

They heard the floo go and in came an angry Molly Weasley.

"Mum, are you ok?" asked Ginny.

"no I am not I am going to kill Ronald" she exclaimed.

"why what has he done now?"

"he has been married since last year to a Katie Thompson and he has fathered a child" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with jaws dropped.

"how, when?" they both asked.

"well he had gone to visit Charlie last year he met her she was helping Charlie with the dragons, I guess they fell in love and Ron had told Charlie that he was going traveling for a while and Katie had gone too"

"how do you know all of this mum?"

"I got a letter Hermione could you read it out loud?" she asked clasping on the sofa with her arms over her eyes.

"of course.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_You may not know me but my name is Katie Weasley (Thompson), Ronald has told me so much about you and I can't wait to meet you. I sorry that we did not inform you or my parents about our union, but we fell in love. I would like you to know that you have a beautiful granddaughter called Rose she is 5 and a half months old. We have been living in the USA but we do not wish to bring Rose up away from family. I have written to my parents the same as I have written to you. We have found a house not too far from his friend and sister at number 23 Grimauld place. We move in on the 5th of December and we would like to invite the rest of your family to dinner along with the Potter's and the Malfoy's on the 10th. I know my Ronny would love to see them all. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Katie Weasley"_

"Oh my god" Ginny said "why? Hand on what date is it?"

"It's the 8th" Hermione answered. "Molly, are you ok you look faint"

"I'm fine my dear. If only I had known about them I would have welcome them in within a heartbeat. Why didn't he trust us?"

"I don't know mum, I can't believe I have a niece I thought I was going to be surrounded by boys" she laughed out. Moments later Harry and Draco ame through the fire place. Draco sat on the floor next to Hermione and harry sat next to Ginny.

"what's going on?" Harry asked and Hermione handed the letter over to Harry.

"WHAT" harry yelled with startled the James and started to cry. Serenity crawled over James and pushed him so that he was lying down and snuggled him. This stooped his crying. They adults just starred at the two, while scorpius crawled over and patted James's head and tried to pull his sister off of James.

" well I think mum will get her wish" Ginny said not taking her eyes off of the babies.

"what's that gin?" harry asked

"Hermione as part of the family" everyone but Ginny turned away from the babies to look at her.

"what do you mean?"

"well instead of being a daughter in law she will be a grandmother in-law" Draco turned whiter than usually and Hermione giggled.


	30. Meeting Katie and Rose

Today was the day that everyone will be meeting Ron new family. The floo was opened Narcissa went over first then Hermione with Serenity and Draco with Scorpius. They were greeted by a happy looking Ron. He showed them into the living room where everyone else was. Ron went and stood by a beautiful woman with black wavy hair, she was holding little baby with black hair with tints of ginger in running through.

"Hello everyone, I would like to say sorry to everyone on how I have behaved. I didn't mean to keep anything from you I just got caught up in the now. I would like to introduce you all to Katie my wife and Rose my little girl."

Half an hour later dinner was ready and everyone went and sat down. Ron sat at the head of the table with everyone sitting next to their partners and friends. After them meal the boys were in the living room talking while the women were sitting around the table talking.

"what your babies are called Hermione?"

"this is Scorpius and Serenity is with Draco. She has Draco wrapped around her little finger" Ginny giggled

"yeah and did you see his face when I mentioned something about her and James it was priceless"

"what did you say?" Katie asked as Ron came in and picked up rose and went back to the living room.

"well I said something like mum will get her wish to have Hermione in the family guess that it will be through grandkids"

"why did you say that?" Abigail asked

"well harry and Draco had just come in to the living room after mum came in with Katie's letter. Harry yelled what when he read it and it upset James. So Serenity crawled over to him pushed him so he was laying down and snuggled into him which stopped his crying" Ginny finished as the men came into the kitchen.

"what are you talking about ladies?" Draco asked

"my daughter in law" Ginny answered with a smile.

"not going to happen, she was trying to get him to stop crying"

"then why would she get off him when Scorpius tried to pull her then, hum?"

Draco muttered shut up under his breath and held Serenity to him as in to protect her. Everyone laughed and then good byes were said and Hermione and Draco left with the twins and Narcissa. They arrived at the manor and Narcissa bid them goodnight and went to her wing.

Hermione and Draco bottle fed the twins and set them in their cots then went to their room and changed. Draco sat on the end of the bed.

"if Serenity ended up with James would that be so bad?" Hermione asked taking off her earrings.

"no it wouldn't but I wish that you lot would stop marrying off my 7mouth old daughter" Hermione straddled his lap.

"oh Draco Ginny says it because she can get a rise out of you" to cheer Draco up she stripped off her night wear and pulling his boxes down to his knees and plunged down on him.

"Oh baby" Draco moaned out. Hermione bounced roughly on his dick. She rode him until they were near peaks until Draco pulled out of her. Before Hermione should react he flipped them over onto their hands and knees and plunged into her from the back. They had sex until they past out.


	31. 1st birthday

**Little info- Blaise and Pansy are married and they have a boy BJ who is 11months birthday 2nd august, rose is 11months birthday 5th august, James is a year and 2weeks old**

…

Today was the Saturday 22nd July and it was Scorpius and Serenity's 1st birthday. Hermione woke early to get the party ready. The theme was prince and princess due to the nicknames of Scorpius and Serenity.

Hermione walked into the dining room and with a wave of her wand the dining table went up against the wall with white table cloth with blue and pink ribbons. The party was starting at 10am; Hermione had done most the preparation the day before so she was just doing the finale touches. Hermione was placing the balloons in the prorate places when two strong arms came around her waist and a kisses peppered her neck.

"baby this is prefect" Hermione lend into his embrace.

"I just want it to be a perfect 1st birthday for my little prince and princess"

"baby I " Draco didn't finish his sentence "speck of the devil"

Hermione elbowed him in his side. "my children are not devils" she said and made her way up to the nursery.

Scorpius was sat up in his cot playing happily with the cuddly toys whereas Serenity was standing up shouting.

Hermione and Draco came in to the room Draco picked up Scorpius and went to the changing unit. Hermione picked Serenity up, who looked toward Draco and stretched out her arms.

"ddddddddddd" she babbled towards Draco. Draco's head shot up.

"I think she is trying to say dada" Hermione said. Draco smiled, picked Scorpius up and walked to Hermione and Serenity. He dropped kisses to Hermione's lips, then to Serenity's and Scorpius heads.

11 o'clock.

The room was filled with family and friends. Scorpius was wearing a pin stripped shirt with a blue sweater vest and beige trouser. Serenity was wearing a pink and black balloon party dress. They were sitting on the rug with James, Rose and BJ. Scorpius and Roses were playing with the balloons while James had led down on floor asleep with Serenity head on his back and BJ crawling over to Victoria, Tawny and Teddy who were playing under the table.

"oh look at Serenity and James they are so cute" some of the ladies in the room cooed. Draco pouted. Hermione went over to him and kissed the pout away.

"will they stop saying that or better yet Serenity stop doing that" Draco said bring Hermione into a cuddle.

"well I hope your son keeps his little hand off of my daughter" Ron said coming from behind them.

"will to two stop it they are babies. Ron and Draco shut up" Hermione yelled taking herself out of Draco's embrace and walked out of the room. Ginny , Pansy and Katie rushed in the direction of Hermione. Harry and Blaise walked up to the two and hit them around the head.

The girls found Hermione in the library in her favourite chair.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ginny asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"what is their problem, so Serenity likes playing with James and Scorpius is playing with Rose isn't that what we want for them to be friends?" Hermione said through sobs.

"of course that what we all want, it's just that they are daddy's little girl no boy is going to be good enough to go near them even if they are babies"

"Hermione I think that Draco doesn't like the fact that there is a connection between Serenity and James, everyone can see it even if they are babies. Fathers feel that the boy will take his place in their eyes. It's natural" Katie said smiling at her. "what did you dad say or do when he saw you with Draco?"

"spoke with venom in his teeth and I think he was going to punch him. Then Draco proposed and he nearly fainted" Hermione giggled at the memory.

"he proposed in front of them?" Katie said in awe.

"yes he said he didn't plan on doing it then but it felt right" Ginny said. They all awed.

Draco came in with Scorpius and Serenity in his arms.

"baby I'm sorry I'm just overprotective daddy," he lent down and kissed her and then pulled back "it is time for present's then cake".

"ok you big kid lets go" Hermione took Serenity off of Draco and walked back to the party. Presents were opened; the cake was eaten at 3pm most of the guests went home. The Potter's, some of the Weasley and the Zabini stayed until 6 then went home.


	32. news

**In this chapter it is a year in october after the last chapter. **

Hermione was in the gardens at manor on the swinging bench watching her 2 year old children running around with James, Rose and BJ Hermione loved looking after them. She had started writing a children's book which have great feedback. Hermione saw James hand Serenity a handful of baby's breath then it went black as hands covered her eyes.

"What the fu" her mouth was covered up.

"You shouldn't swear around children" came her husband sexy voice "maybe in the bedroom"

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak up me then Blaise, Draco will be home soon"

"What the fu" Hermione cover Draco lips with her lips.

"You shouldn't swear around children Draco" Hermione purred.

"What was the comment about Blaise" Draco pouted

"I knew it was you Draco nobody else would do for me" Hermione kissed Draco.

"DADDY" interrupted their make out. Serenity ran up to her parents pulling James with her. "jimjams and ee get arrived"

Before Draco could react Hermione said

"oh really when are you getting married then?" Serenity held up 2 small fingers

"OR's"

"2 hours that nice" Serenity climbed up on Draco lap.

"I wov ooo daddy" she kissed his cheek. Draco looked and James then Serenity.

"That's nice princess" Serenity got off his lap grabbed James's hand and pulled him off.

"you're jealous of James" Hermione mused as she snuggled into his side.

"yes I am that boy one day that boy is going to take her away from me"

"yes but a you will always be her Daddy; he will love her in another way"

Draco sighed "don't remind me"

"don't remind you of what?" asked from a 7mouth pregnant Ginny.

"Well I've got Draco to admit that he is jealous of James"

"oh you're jealous of my son"

"yes he is going to take my little girl or more to the point that she will drag him" they laughed. Pansy and Katie picked their children then Ginny took the James and the twins to hers. Tonight was Draco's and Hermione's anniversary of their first date and they were going out.

"baby are you ready?" Draco asked opening the bedroom door. Hermione was dressed in a black cocktail dress with black stilettos her curls were pinned in a loose bun.

"I'm ready, who do I look?" Draco nearly ran to her swooping her up in a kiss. His hardness pocked her. Hermione pulled away.

"I think I know how you feel" she said racking her nail across Draco's back making him shudder. "we better head out we can come back to this later"

With that they left, when they arrived at the 4 star hotel restaurant.

"the reservations is under the name Malfoy"

"right this way" the waiter showed them to their table. He pulled out Hermione's chair then handed them the menu.

"we will have the carlo rossi" Draco said.

"could I just have a glass of fresh orange juice and a glass of water" Hermione added. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked reaching over to hold her hand.

"nothing I just don't want any wine" Draco looked at her worried "I have a bit of a head ace"

Then ate, paid the bill and left. They arrived at the manor and went straight to their room. Hermione went straight in to the bathroom.

Draco sighed stripping leaving him in his boxes and getting under the covers. 'it doesn't look like I'm going to get any tonight'.

"I have a surprise for you Draco" Hermione purred coming out of the bathroom wearing black and emerald lingerie holding a box.

Draco's eyes shot up and his eye's turned to lust as she walked towards him. Hermione crawled onto the bed and gave him the box. Draco opened the box and pulled out a pair of white baby booties.

"there was another reason that I wasn't having and wine" Draco's hand dropped the booties and both hands went to Hermione's bare slightly rounded stomach.

"really?" he asked staring into her eyes. Hermione crawled to him then straddled his legs.

"I went to the midwitch last Wednesday because I've been feeling a little off and I felt like I was gaining weight. She said that I was 4½ month along" Hermione started peppering kissed up and down his neck.

Draco put his hands under her arms and picked her up and laid her on the bed then lay on top of her kissing down her neck to her stomach.

"baby that's great" he mummed into her stomach.

"mmmmmm baby I need you in me please" she begged. Draco unhooked her bra and took it off her then took her knickers. Draco quickly disposed of his boxes and lined himself up with her and slowly penetrated her.

"ooooooooooooh" Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head. The carried on making love until 1am.


	33. birth

It was the beginning of January Hermione was lying in the middle of hers and Draco's bed. Her husband was at work and the children were with Narcissa outside playing in the snow. Hermione was due very soon, she was so tired but finding it hard to do to sleep. Hermione had only fallen asleep for about 5 to 10 minutes when pain shot through her. Hermione jolted up into sitting and let out a scream.

A couple minutes later Narcissa and the twins came running through the door.

"Mamma ooo Kay"? Scorpius asked climbing on to the bed rubbing her stomach. Serenity climbed on the other side cuddling into her.

"Hermione are you okay dear?"

"no my waters just broke" Hermione said through a giggle.

"oh ok we have to get you to the hospital" Narcissa helped Hermione to her feet.

"I need Draco" Hermione said in a soft voice. Hermione grabbed her mobie and dialled Draco's number.

"hey Baby"

"Draco I need you now"

"Baby cant you wait until tonight for that?" she could tell he was smirking

"Blaise are you there?"

"yeah"

"ok hit him over his head and tell him if he doesn't get here now and help me to the hospital I will chop it off"

"ow"

"DRACO I AM IN LABOUR YOU GET YOU SKINNY ASS HERE NOW" Hermione shouted through the phone.

"Mione Draco left when you said labour "

"thank you Blaise" with that she hung up the phone a few moments later Draco ran through the door. They flooed to the maternity ward and Hermione was rushed into a room. 5 hours later two twin boys came into the world. Once again Hermione's parent and Narcissa entered a hospital room this time with Serenity and Scorpius.

Hermione was rocking a one of the new born and Draco was holding the other.

" we would like to introduce you to Leo and Orion Malfoy" Scorpius and Serenity climbed onto Her bed to have a look at their younger brothers.

"I big broter" Scorpius said kissing Orion's cheek.

"yes you are a big brother and Serenity is a big sister"

"another set of twins baby girl"

"yeah"

this is the last chapter of this story but im planning doing a sequal. it will be where Scorpuis and Serenity are going to hogwarts. it will be coming soon.


End file.
